


Hidden Qualities of a Gentleman

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Visting Tom on set, and things get kinky





	Hidden Qualities of a Gentleman

Tom caught you staring, “Darling what is it?”. When you realized what you’d been doing you blushed a little bit. Catching on he started to smirk, “Now you’ve got my full attention love”. You rolled your eyes at his teasing. 

“Maybe I just miss you” you said in an attempt to hide the truth. Tom shook his head knowing there was something you weren’t telling him. Placing down his phone he strode over to where you were sitting. 

“Shall I get it out of you?” he asked in a sultry tone. He’d placed an arm on either side of your body, trapping you. Accepting defeat you sighed, “You’re such a tease, I don’t know why the whole world things you’re such a gentlemen”. 

His laugh filled his trailer, “Can’t I be both?”. Looking up at him you shook your head no, hoping you’d made him forget why he’d come over in the first place. Tom licked his lips before joining you on the small couch in his trailer. 

Effortlessly he shifted your body so you were now straddling him. As he wrapped an arm around your waist you moved one of your hands to become tangled in his hair. He smirked, “ **_That’s what it is darling..._ ** ”. 

Feeling daring you used your grip to pull his head back, “Don’t act so proud of yourself, it seems like you’re enjoying this too”. For affect your rolled your hips forward, over his erection of course. 

“ **_So you like the wig?_ ** ” he said with lust in his eyes. You let your grip go, instead moving to twirl one of the black locks around your finger. Without looking at him, in order to miss his shit eating grin, you smiled. 

“It’s sexy...what can I say?”. Tom mirrored your expression, he’d had past girlfriends see him in his Loki costume but they’d never reacted like this. He’d been filming for so long that he’d felt more connected to the character than he ever had before. 

Trying something new he slowly trailed his hand up your neck before quickly turning your head to the side. He nearly purred, “ **_Mhhm pet, feeling naughty are we?_ ** ”. At first he was nervous that he’d crossed a line, but when he heard a moan escape your lips he knew he’d done exactly what you’d been begging for. 

You closed your eyes at the sound of his voice, it was all too much. To say Loki was your favorite character that Tom played was an understatement. The reason you loved him, besides how incredibly sexy Loki was, was because it was the closest the world ever got to knowing Tom. 

Tom was so many things at once; caring, smart, hilarious, but there was also a darker side to him too. There was a reason he was drawn to the character in the first place, Loki resembled the qualities Tom kept hidden. 

**_Impulsive, mischievous, controlling in all the right ways, powerful, cunning, and dominant. These were all things Tom would let you see only if you got close enough._ **

Tom nibbled your earlobe, “This turns you on doesn’t it...doesn’t it”. His voice was so demanding that it alone made your core ache. Your chest heaved up and down, “Yes….yes”. 

This time Tom’s laugh was so dark it was almost a growl. He leaned back against the couch, this way he could see the look on your face. Tom titled your chin up, “You were so eager for me and now you’re silent…”. 

He couldn’t stop himself from playing this game with you. Tom knew that was a little strange, but he also knew that it was probably more common than his fellow castmates would like to admit. 

Who wouldn’t want to see if Captain America was dirty? How big Thor’s hammer was? Be interrogated by Black Widow? Find out what really happens when you make Hulk mad? So what if he role played as Loki a little bit with the love of his life…

You watched the smirk form upon Tom’s lips, he loved being in control like this. Feeding into your desire you leaned forward, “Is that what you want? To hear me describe my filthiest fantasies to you?”. 

Slowly Tom licked his lips, “ **_Only if you let me fulfill them my pet_ ** ”. The entire mood had shifted, you and Tom reaching a point your relationship had never reached before. He saw the look in your eyes, the smirk on your lips, this was all new for you. 

As he saw how confident you were, it made his desire for you grow. The thought of you trusting him like this, indulging with him like this, it turned him on like nothing ever had before. 

He watched your hands trail down your body to the hem of your dress. Tilting your head to the side you toyed with the fabric, teasing him while looking as sinful as you could. You smiled, “ **_I want you to claim every inch of my skin..with your hand prints...with your lips..with your tongue...and I don’t want you to stop until everyone knows exactly who I belong to_ ** ”. 

Tom swallowed hard, he had never known words could have this effect on him before. Sure shakespeare has made his heart swell and his mind race, but it’s never made his cock twitch. 

He parted his lips to speak but there was rampant knocking on his door. It was one of the set hands, “Tom you’re needed on set, Karla has to finish dressing you ect”. To your surprise Tom got up quickly, taking you with him. 

He pushed you against the nearest wall, his hand loosely gripping your neck while his lips grazed yours. Smirking he said, “What was that?”. Tom moved his knee to spread your legs, his free hand darting to tease you through your panties. 

“Karla needs to get you all suited up so to speak” the set hand said through the other side of the door. Tom continued to tease you, now pulling your panties to the side for full access, nodding his head begging you to moan. It took everything in you to not cry out in pleasure. 

Just as it looked like you were going to break he crashed his lips against yours, greedily swallowing your moans. He pulled back with a smirk, flipping his hair back as he did so, “Thanks love I’ll be right there”. 

Taking a step back he brought his fingers to his lips, groaning as he sucked on them. Holding your gaze he teased, “ **_Even more delicious than you look_ ** ”. You jaw dropped as you stood there looking at him. 

Tom winked before opening the door of his trailer. You stood behind him pushing the door shut, “You have no idea what you’ve started darling”. His back was to you so you couldn’t see the enormous grin on his face. 

Over the shoulder he teased, “Let’s see how smug you are after I return fully suited up”. Taking your hand off the door you brought your arms to cross over your chest. You shook your head, finally letting him get to set. Smiling to yourself you leaned against the wall, god he was such a tease wasn’t he? 

Chris walked beside Tom, “You’re looking cheery mate”. Tom nodded his head, now aware of the fact that he was probably skipping. Chris nudged his side, “Bet it has something to do with (y/n) visiting you on set huh?”. 

Tom smiled, “Don’t look so smug about it”. Chris laughed, happy to be able to tease Tom again. Smirking he said, “Maybe I’ll help convince Taika to let you take home the suit”. Tom stopped dead in his tracks. 

Walking backwards Chris said, “Your hairs a mess mate, I bet (y/n) wanted to see why they call Loki the silver tongued god...let’s just say Elsa’s always been a fan of thunder”. With a devilish smirk upon his lips Chris turned around again. 

Tom laughed, he’d gotten his answer to his question from earlier. Catching up to Chris he patted his shoulder, “So you’ll help me borrow the suit then?”. Together they laughed before stepping onto set. 


End file.
